Mugen Souls post game
After beating the main game Chou-Chou is lazing about in the G-Castle not in the mood for further domination. She wishes something to happen to relieve her boredom. Then the party members create a ruckus saying one of them is on each of the planets creating problems. So Chou-Chou and co. decide to go solve the case. After solving the first half the men realise that they're not among the doppelgangers. This was due to Chou-Chou not wanting too see the men get scrubbed down. Recommended Battle order (or simply battle order) #Altis #Sandy #Tsukika #Alys #Marina #Welsh #Sharuru #Dees #Belleria #Chou-Chou's Forms ##Ditz ##Graceful ##Sadist ##Masochist ##Hyper ##Bipolar ##Terse ##Ego Altis? There is some dialogue that coccurs before the battle is fought. Talk to the NPC's first. There are two events. One near the Hot Spring area and one in the center. There is also a shampuru that will offer a New Game + where you start over but everything you have so far is transferred, making the game easier to clear. Sadly, even though Soil World is saved, the player still cannot visit it. Balan: "Just between us, swimsuit hero and fancy hero seem to have joined forces! I'm sure they plan to...! Oh! Someone's coming! Hey, no, stop! I must continue! Run before they make you wear a strange swimsuit!" Reticulum: "Altis was crying in the aft of the ship earlier. She sure is a crybaby, huh? But, well, that is one of her cuter points! Darn, that pouty face is just the best ever." Vorgis: "Puru... (My body is too small, I cannot move as I wish to.) Pururu. (This and that, it's all Lady Chou-Chou's fault.) Puru! (Grr, no matter what, I involuntarily say 'Lady'!) Qilin: "According to the reliable electromagnetic message that I received, The head peon knows of many secret passages within this ship, as well as various other *beep beep* kinds of data that were edited out!" Delphinus: "Tsukika was making dumplings in the kitchen. Are those our new cannonballs?" Fakt: "All those before us, bow to the MOE!" Capella: "You know, I actually prefer the minor ones. For example, more than the main girl, I like the kinda plain one with glasses. Rather than a wild guava macaron, I like a more standard mocha one." Falta: "I was baking cookies with Sandy earlier. She's kind and beautifull and smells really good! Oh, if it weren't for that whole Sadist Lady Chou-Chou thing..." Altis: "With this, we've completely subjugated all the worlds! So I'd want to say. But it's more like we saved them... Grr! I want to do evil and return to being a demon!" Cepheus: "Apparently there are rooms in G-Castle that you mustn't enter. To clarify, we'd have to go back to when this ship was first constructed... At that time, in those rooms, someone... hmm? No, forget it. Event near the Hot Spring: Ryuto: "Huh? This... is strange..." Dees: "What is it?" Ryuto: "Um, I've lost track of our current bearings. I mean, I'm travelling on the path we plotted out, but..." Dees: "That cannot be helped for a human. Here. Verify these coordinates: X8092, Y453, Z2819." Ryuto: "O-Okay. That's it! Wow! How'd you know all that?" Dees: "I simply consulted with the Universe Positioning System inside me. Try not to cause me any undue trouble." Ryuto: "Sure..." Some time later: Marina: "Oops, this isn't very good. Where did I -just- put that thing...?" Dees: "Have you misplaced something again?" Marina: "Aw, don't say 'again'! This one's bad, though. It's a crystal infused with magic that'll explode if left idle..." Dees: "Hmm? How could you lose something like that? No choice. Heat signature sensors, on! There. Behind the shadow given off by the other thing. It's burning up!" Marina: "Here? Oh, I see it! Ah, yeouch! It's hot! That was pretty close. Much longer and it would've exploded." Dees: "Hmph. Be more careful. I'd rather not see this ship go down due to one woman's clumsy nature." Marina: "Tee hee! Sorry, sorry. Thank you for helping me find it." Some more time later. Chou-Chou: "Bored, bored, bored!" Dees: "You're so loud. Do you have any volume setting besides 11?" Chou-Chou: "No! That's how high mine goes! But I don't got nothin' to do! I'm so bored, I might -die-!" Dees: "I don't believe any records exist of someone dying from boredom." Chou-Chou: "I'm not just 'someone'! I'm an undisputed god! THIS IS SO BORING!" Dees: "Fine. There's no alternative. Mini-game mode, activate! Here. Look into my eyes." Chou-Chou: "What the heck!? Why're you suddenly sticking your face up against mine!? Huh? Are those...cards...in your eyes?" Dees: "It is a simple game of solitaire. Press my fingers to control the different columns of cards." Chou-Chou: "Wh-What!? This is the coolest game system ever!" Dees: "This is the only time, understand? It wears out my eyes to have them flicker like this." Even more time later. Ryuto: "Wow. Dees..." Chou-Chou: "Is pretty useful." Marina: "One Dees for every home!" Dees: "What's going on over here?" Ryuto: "N-Nothing at all!" Chou-Chou: "Yep. Just our private little chat." Marina: "Don't worry about a thing." Dees. "Such a strange group." Start the Doppelganger event In Chou-Chou's room... Chou-Chou: "Ugh... I'm bored..." Chou-Chou grabs Belleria. Belleria: "...Your boredom doesn't give you an excuse to grab me. Please let me go..." Chou-Chou let's go. Chou-Chou: "So you say, but I'm bored." Belleria: "That...isn't a valid response..." Ryuto: "We're all sort of lazing about. Aren't we supposed to be conquering the universe?" Chou-Chou: "Yeah yeah, we'll get to it eventually. I'm not in the mood today. Feeling lazy, blah blah blah..." Altis: "Hmm? Should the ruler of seven worlds make such an apathetic statement? If you've nothing better to do, stir up some wicked evil and plunge your people into a state of chaos and fear." Chou-Chou: "But that's kinda my point. I'm not in the mood for any of that. Ugh, won't something cool happen...?" Belleria: "Maybe that will trigger a flag..." Suddenly, Shirogane and Elka barges in. Shirogane: "Yo, we've got trouble!" Elka: "Listen to my gorgeous voice! Something terrible has happened!" Belleria: "Oh, that was a quick turnaround." Chou-Chou: "Huh? What? Something interesting happened?" Shirogane: "Nothin' interesting about this! Tsukika's flipping out in the middle of a village!" Elka: "Tsukika? No, no. You must mean Alys." Ryuto: "Both of them?" Shirogane: "I always knew the day would come when her superhuman strength gets into her head and she lets it take control..." Elka: "I'm certain Alys grew lonely because I was not giving her my usual undivided attention...and this is the result!" Soon, Alys and Tsukika come in. Alys: "What? I heard my name." Tsukika: "Um, I overheard someone mention me..." Shirogane: "Tsukika...? Why're you here?" Tsukika: "Why? I've been resting in the ship all day..." Alys: "We were hanging out together. Like, trying on each other's clothes and reading one another's palms..." Elka: "Wh-What? That's not the story I heard..." Chou-Chou: "Ugh. So it was all a misunderstanding? Of course. I was just getting excited." Sharuru, Marina and Soul come in. Sharuru: "I demand assistance. Welsh has become a delinquent and is wreaking havoc...!" Marina: "Did you hear the news? Dees has gone rogue!" Soul: "Why're you all just sitting here!? Sandy's in a dangerous situation!" Shirogane: "Huh? What're you all raising a ruckus for?" Marina: "All? What do you mean?" Altis: "Hmm... Sounds to me like something interesting may have happened after all." Chou-Chou: "Yeah, I gotta agree with you there. Let's assemble everyone onboard. Things are gonna get interesting!" A short time later, everyone is assembled. Chou-Chou: "Yep. This is definitely everyone." Belleria: "Without a doubt. All are accounted for." Marina: "What's this all about? We've all heard different things..." Sandy: "When I heard what you said, Marina, I admit that I grew rather nervous." Dees: "When I was told about Sharuru, I... Well, it didn't sit right with me." Ryuto: "This really makes no sense at all. We're all right here, but we've all heard that everyone's making trouble." Altis: "Is someone trying to pull a fast one on us? Why pretend to be us?" Chou-Chou: "This is a case that deserves an investigation, lame one-liners, and a pair of dark shades! So whenever we hear one of our supposed doppelgangers is going crazy, we'll... ...Do a double-take. Yeeeeah!" Chou-Chou leaves. Alys: "H-Hey! Wait a sec!" Dees: "As usual, she does the first thing she thinks of. I'm not sure if she's that carefree or that single-minded." Belleria: "At least she thought of a way to get motivated. That's good...right?" Ryuto: "Yep. That mentality is what's going to take us all on a wild ride..." The first Doppelganger is fought onboard G-Castle. Boss Fight: Opponents: *Altis??? *Shampuru x7 Sandy? The doppelganger is found on Sorantia on Sun World. Boss Fight: Opponents: *Sandy? *Mabu x4 *Strange Dragon x2 After the battle the real Sandy demands everyone to scrub down her doppelganger so that Soul can't use her as a bikini model. Tsukika? Tsukika's doppelganger is found on Dusk on Moon World. Boss Fight: Opponents: *Tsukika? *Meowling x4 *Kuybel x2 Alys? Alys' doppelganger is found on Margis in Fire World. Boss Fight: Opponents: *Alys? *Baturei x4 *Master Golem x2 Marina? The Marina doppelganger is found on Daikaus on Water World. Boss Fight: Opponents: *Marina? *Death Lord Penguin x4 *Wild Boar x2 Welsh? The Welsh doppelganger can be found on Garodine on Tree World. Boss Fight: Opponents: *Welsh? *Deadly Fat Tail x2 *Piyoyo x4 Sharuru? The Sharuru doppelganger is found on Amarnia on Tree World. Boss Fight: Opponents: *Sharuru? *Kobold General x4 *Dotton x2 Dees? The Dees doppelganger is found on Uenus on Metal World. Boss Fight: Opponents: *Dees? *Nightmare Claw x3 *High Pressure Cannon x3 Belleria? The Belleria doppelganger is fought on G-Castle. Boss Fight: Opponents: *Belleria? *Vorgis? After defeating the Belleria doppelganger, seven more show up, each one being one of Chou-Chou's forms and they will continue to cause trouble. Chou-Chou's Forms The World that the Chou-Chou doppelganger is found is may be the native land of that form aside from Bipolar because what happened to Soil World so she is found on Metal World instead. Ditz? The Chou-Chou Ditz doppelganger is found on Raisant on Sun World. Boss Fight: Opponents: *Ditz? *Lumberjackish x2 Graceful? The Chou-Chou Graceful doppelganger is found on Moonlight on Moon World. Boss Fight: Opponents: *Graceful? *Abababan x2 Sadist? The Chou-Chou Sadist doppelganger is found on Daulgal on Fire World. Boss Fight: Opponents: *Sadist? *Four-legged Devil x2 Masochist? The Chou-Chou Masochist doppelganger is found on Melkua on Water World. Boss Fight: Opponents: *Masochist? *No Vember x4 Hyper? The Chou-Chou Hyper doppelganger is found in the Land of Legend on Tree World. Boss Fight: Opponents: *Hyper? *Bunny Mage x4 Bipolar? The Chou-Chou Bipolar doppelganger is found on Diit on Metal World. Boss Fight: Opponents: *Bipolar? *Hero x5 Terse? The Chou-Chou Terse doppelganger is found on The Final Frontier on Metal World. Boss Fight: Opponents: *Terse? *Killachine x2 Chou-Chou? After defeating the last of the Doppelganger of Chou-Chou's other selves, it is revealed, though it was no surprise to everyone, that a Doppelganger of Chou-Chou's Ego form was behind the whole thing. The party already figured it beforehand that a Chou-Chou doppelganger was behind this. The final doppelganger, is fought onboard G-Castle . Boss Fight: Opponents: *Chou-Chou? *Shampuru x7 After the last of the doppelgangers is defeated, everyone feels rather empty. Sun Goddess Chou-Chou has a dream that her other selves want her and her servants to check out the Mugen Field. Once there they discover the place feels like an oven and they find the source: a robotic girl who tells everyone she is the Sun Goddess. The Sun Goddess can by fought anytime after clearing all of the Doppelgangers by talking to Selfina (the one who takes you to the Mugen Field) and selecting the 7 World Redux even though they said to head to the Mugen Field. The battle is called "Clash!? Sun Goddess!". Boss Fight: Opponents: *Sun Goddess *Energy Breaker x2 New Game + After all is said and done, if you, the player have had enough and there's nothing left to do, you can talk to the Shampuru in the bottom right corner to sart a New Game +. The following gets transferred: *All Equipment (Weapons and Armor) *All Healing Items *All Shampoos *All Soaps *All Charm Levels *All Peon Data *All Character Levels *All Matters *Money *Mugen Points *G Ups Category:Gameplay Category:Mugen Souls